Pocion de Amor
by kathy stgqvk
Summary: slash Colin prepara una poción para que el objeto de sus deseos, Harry, le corresponda. Pero la poción no es lo que el joven esperaba y trae mas problemas que los necesarios. Que pasará con Harry? HarryxRemus. Slash. Espero les guste. Besos. Capi 4 arr
1. El error de Colin

**Poción de Amor: El error de Colin.**

-…tres gotas de sangre de werewolf, un cabello de 25 cm. de unicornio, 5 mililitros de almíbar y listo.- 

Sus ojos castaños se movían de un lado a otro, viendo que todo estuviera en su lugar, asegurándose de haber puesto los ingredientes correctos; volvió su mirada al libro de pociones que sostenía a un lado, teniendo cuidado de que no se manchara con ninguno de los implementos de la poción, lo había sacado de la sección prohibida, mientras buscaba en ella información sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Estaba en su quinto año y aunque sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, no encontraba otra manera de tener a su lado a la persona amada. Si lo atrapaban preparando un filtro amoroso estaría en muchos, pero muchos problemas

-Aunque, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale- fue lo último que dijo, antes de embotellar la poción y dirigirse al gran Salón, donde pondría a funcionar su plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Harry, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta algo personal?- Ginny Weasley le preguntó en un susurro, mientras el joven de cabellos negros volteaba a verla.

En la mesa, sentada frente a él se encontraba Hermione sumergida en uno de sus libros de lectura ligera, eran los únicos en la mesa en ese momento, ya que era bastante temprano y el resto de los de su casa se encontraban durmiendo ya que pocos tenían por costumbre levantarse temprano. Harry, por otro lado, había tenido que presentarse a una detención (_con Sevvy para variar ^-^u_). 

-Dime, Ginny- contestó en chico sonriendo.

-Bueno, es que quería preguntarte si estás interesado en alguien- soltó la chica.

-Yo… bueno, no en el momento-

-Y… ¿prefieres a chicos o chicas?-

-No me he puesto a pensar mucho en eso- dijo un poco sonrojado.

-Ya veo- la joven pelirroja se detuvo a pensar en esto. De repente, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro- Bueno, creo que eso era todo, nos vemos luego, Harry-

-Claro… Ginny, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Dime-

-¿para que necesitabas la capa de invisibilidad?- ante esto Hermione levantó la mirada de su libro.

-Oh, para una pequeña excursión anoche- la joven estaba algo nerviosa-  no te preocupes, te la dejaré en tu baúl dentro de un rato. Ya debo irme- haciendo un gesto, salió corriendo hacia la torre.

-No sabía que Ginny supiera de la capa- ante esto Harry se encogió de hombros, mientras Hermione regresaba a su libro.

Cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, viendo que no había nadie en los pasillos, un joven rubio apareció de la nada, en sus manos llevaba una capa, que parecía hecha de aire y agua. Observó a la joven que caminaba a su lado.

-Gracias, Ginny. No hubiese podido hacerlo sin tu ayuda-

-De nada, Colin, pero ten en cuenta que esto es muy peligroso. La verdad no sé si hice bien en ayudarte, sabes las leyes que existen contra las pócimas de amor-

-Pero esta es especial, solo se fijará en mí si yo le atraigo aunque sea un poco-

-¿Y si se enamora de otro?-

-Solo hay dos personas hacia donde puede dispararse su afecto. Una, es la persona que prepara la poción, la otra es de quien sea la sangre de werewolf. Así que no creo que haya problema alguno-

-Pero que dices del hombre lobo…-

-Vamos, Gin, el único hombre lobo aquí es el profesor Lupin. Y dada sus relaciones con Snape, dudo que sea su sangre-

-Solo espero que esto no se salga de nuestro control. Si algo le pasa a Harry, nunca me lo perdonaría.-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ron, Hermione y Harry corrían hacia su clase de DCAO, que este año estaba siendo dada por el profesor Lupin, ese día se les explicaría el encantamiento Patronus. Al llegar a la clase casi todos los alumnos de Gryffindor habían llegado. Fueron a sentarse a sus puestos habituales. Poco después el profesor Lupin hizo su aparición. Llevaba túnicas rojas y doradas, distintivo de la Orden del Fénix. Como siempre venía sonriendo tranquilamente, aunque se le notaba algo cansado. 

Harry lo observó atentamente y no pudo dejar de notar lo apuesto que era Remus, con su cabello castaño claro, algo canoso, sus increíbles ojos dorados, su figura delgada, pero musculosa que la túnica no escondía _ (*¬* voy a terminar con anemia de tanto sangrado nasal). Se sonrojó profundamente antes estos pensamientos, nunca había visto desde esta perspectiva su querido profesor y gran amigo. De repente sintió que alguien le daba un golpe en las costillas, saliendo así de su ensoñación…_

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño a su mejor amigo. 

-El profesor Lupin te ha estado llamando desde hace cinco minutos.- Volvió a  sonrojarse. Levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los dorados. Se sonrojó aún más, bajó rápidamente la mirada, antes de contestar. 

-Lo siento profesor. ¿Podría repetirme la pregunta?-

-No te preocupes, Harry. Solo me gustaría que les enseñaras tu Patronus-

-Por supuesto, profesor- se levantó y fue al frente de la clase. Enfocó un recuerdo feliz, luego dijo el encantamiento, de la punta de su varita empezó a salir humo plateado que tomó la forma de un hermoso ciervo. Todos los alumnos se quedaron impresionados con la forma de Harry, excepto Hermione, irradiaba poder y cálida energía. Dio una vuelta por todo el salón antes de desaparecer.

-Excelente, Harry. 15 puntos para Gryffindor por tu maravillosa participación- ante esto el joven se sonrojó de nuevo. Se sentó y se puso a contemplar las maravillas del suelo.

Pasó otra media hora en la que se les fue dando un poco más de teoría, antes de empezar a practicar. Como nunca antes con Remus, la clase fue una tortura, no veía la hora de poder irse. En cuanto sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada las clases de ese día, Harry se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, pero ese no era su día de suerte.

-Harry, necesito hablar contigo, ¿podrías quedarte unos minutos?- el joven volteó y se encaminó al escritorio, con la mirada en el suelo. Con un gesto les dijo a sus amigos que no le esperaran.

-Usted dirá, profesor Lupin- dijo cuando todos los alumnos se habían retirado.

-¿sucede algo malo, Harry? Hoy te has comportado muy extraño- le tomó la barbilla y levantó su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-No, no es nada- cerró los ojos para no ver ese maravilloso rostro.

-Mírame, Harry. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, trataré de ayudarte- el joven sacudió la cabeza pero no abrió los ojos.- Vamos, mírame. Abre los ojos Harry- el joven de cabello azabache los abrió para encontrarse a unos centímetros de su profesor de DCAO.

-Yo…- sin poder resistir la urgencia que lo embargaba se acercó aún más al otro, uniendo sus labios. 

Remus se paralizó completamente, sorprendido. No podía negar que le agradaba, pero eso no estaba bien, Harry era… Harry. Sin embargo cuando las manos del joven se enredaron en su cabello, atrayéndolo más a él, no se resistió. Abrió un poco los labios para darle cabida a la lengua ansiosa. Pronto estuvieron enzarzados en una batalla por el control del beso. Rodeó el cuerpo del más joven, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sintiendo cada parte, complementándose.  Sus manos abandonaron su cintura para empezar a recorrer la espalda, mientras la otra se aventuraba abajo de su cintura. Harry gimió dentro del besó, cuando las manos de su profesor se volvieron mas osadas, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello. El hombre lobo devoraba, mordía, lamía, succionaba la carne a su paso, deteniéndose en la base del cuello, un punto extremadamente sensible para su compañero, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño grito que soltó. Pero lo bueno no dura para siempre….

-Vaya, vaya. Quien diría que al hombre lobo le gustaba devorar niños- Remus y Harry se quedaron de piedra, ante la voz que arrastraba las palabras, con inigualable cinismo. Ambos se volvieron para encontrarse al propietario de la voz, aunque ya sabían de quien se trataba.

-Creo que aquí se acostumbra a tocar antes de entrar a cualquier lugar, Severus-

-Y toque, solo que estabas demasiado ocupado como para escucharlo- dijo con burla inigualable.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- la calma había vuelto a su dueño.

-Te traje el Wolfbane- le sonrió, dejó la poción sobre la mesa antes de retirarse. En sus labios aún conservaban la sonrisa. En cuanto desapareció, Remus volvió su vista a Harry, quien estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, su mirada fija en algún punto indefinido del salón. 

-Lo mejor es que me vaya. Hasta pronto, Remus-

-Vuelve pronto, Harry- el otro joven solo sonrió y asintió.

Mientras en la sala común, Colin paseaba de un lado a otro, esperando a que Harry se apareciera. No lo había visto en todo el día y ya quería ver si la poción había hecho efecto. El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dejando paso a los chicos de sexto, sin embargo Harry no se encontraba entre ellos. Siguió esperando, pronto llegó la hora de ir al gran comedor, pero él no se movió de su sitio. Él debía llegar en cualquier momento. Sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados cuando una hora después de terminadas las clases, Harry entró a la sala común, se le veía algo agitado.

-Ho…hola Harry-

-Colin- inclinó la cabeza hacia el joven, en forma de saludo- ¿no deberías estar en el Gran Salón?-

-No tengo hambre – "_esa clase de hambre_" pensó para sí.

-Bueno, te veo luego, tengo cosas que hacer- sin mas el joven de ojos verdes se dirigió a su habitación.

Colin suspiró resignado. No podía creer que Harry no sintiera ninguna clase de atracción hacia él (_no se cuenta el cariño de amigos o cosas por el estilo ^-~_). Lo mejor sería pasar al Plan B. Fue a su habitación y después de aplicarse un poco de perfume, el cual había realizado junto a la poción, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry.

Al entrar se encontró con el joven tirado a lo ancho de la cama, boca abajo, abrazando su almohada. Al oír que alguien entraba levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con el joven rubio, iba a pedirle que se fuera cuando un olor extraño inundó su nariz, sus sentidos se nublaron y sus ojos se oscurecieron, como una pantera se acercó al joven, en cuanto estuvo a su alcance lo envolvió entre sus brazos, empezando a acariciarlo. 

Colin gimió al sentir la boca del otro chico en la suya, había esperado tanto tiempo por eso, y esas manos… Diox!! De que tanto se habían estado perdiendo. Abrió los labios para darle cabida a una lengua ansiosa, el beso era cada vez más pasional, más salvaje, más de todo. Se separaron para poder respirar, ahora, la boca de Harry atacó su cuello, mordisqueándolo y luego lamiéndolo, justo como Remus había hecho con él. Remus!! Harry recuperó su conciencia, sus manos se detuvieron y observó al otro chico, que gimió en protesta cuando dejó de acariciarlo. 

El rubio se encontraba tumbado en la cama sin camisa, su cabello revuelto, su respiración entrecortada,  sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cuello estaba lleno de marcas rojizas y brillaba a causa de la saliva. Entre la marejada de emociones trató de pensar el porque Harry había detenido esas maravillosas manos que jugaban en su pecho y vientre. Al enfocarlo vio que también le era difícil respirar, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de… ¿culpa? No, él no tenía nada de que sentirse culpable ya que no tenía pareja o acaso le había mentido a Gin. Sintió el calor que lo abandonaba, quería gritarle que se quedara, que no lo abandonara de aquella manera. De repente comenzó a hablar.

-Colin, yo… discúlpame, no se que me paso. No quería atacarte de esa manera. Yo… lo siento-

-Pues yo no, Harry. Esto es algo que he querido desde hace mucho y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo que tú te fijaras en mí- el chico mentía como todo un Slytherin.

-Pero, Colin, yo esto confundido. No sé si esto es lo que quiero. Tengo que irme- sin más el chico de cabello azabache dejó la habitación, mientras unos ojos castaños lo seguían tratando de reprimir las lagrimas…

Continuará….

¡¡Por fin!!! Rayos, hace rato que quería hacer un fic así. Bueno, la verdad quería hacer dos diferentes, uno de cada pareja, pero de repente salio esto y pues mate dos pájaros de un tiro. ¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si. Espero me dejen su comentario y me digan cual de los dos prefieren como pareja de Harry. A mi ambos me gustan bastante, aunque me inclino por mi lindo, tierno, encantador y espectacularmente simpático lobito, la decisión es vuestra.

Besitos, cuídense…


	2. Oboediens Desiderium

**Poción de Amor II: Oboediens Desiderium.**

-Ginny, ayúdame, por favor, ya hicimos lo mas difícil, solo falta aplicar la poción, por favor- Colin rogaba a la joven, después de lo ocurrido en la torre de Gryffindor, no quería renunciar a Harry, no después de todo lo experimentado. Además, el perfume no era tan potente, como lo era la poción, no había manera de que fallara. 

-Colin, sabes que es muy peligroso, ni siquiera estas seguro que la poción funciona. ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? ¿Qué tal si tiene el efecto contrario a lo que tu deseas?-

-Gin, sabes que aunque Snape odie a los Gryffindor, me ha reconocido como un alumno por encima del promedio en pociones, sabes que soy excelente en ellas, no pasará nada-

-De acuerdo, deslizaré la poción a la hora de la cena-

-Gracias, Gin, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- sin mas el joven se fue soñando en todo lo que podría ocurrir esa noche.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La joven pelirroja se acercó con cautela al chico dorado de Gryffindor, tratando de no ser descubierta, deslizó la poción en el jugo de calabaza del joven, rogando a Merlín que no sucediera nada malo. Habiendo terminado con su tarea, volvió a su lugar de costumbre. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Harry tomara el jugo, se oyó el ruido de un cristal roto, mientras el chico caía de su silla, desmayado, se salvó de hacer contacto con el interesante piso, gracias a los reflejos de guardián de Ron. Pronto, una gran corte de profesores se encontraba rodeando al joven. Remus lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería. 

Madame Pomfrey lo atendió rápidamente, pero no podía encontrar el origen del daño. Aplicaron poción tras poción, hechizo tras hechizo, pero nada parecía capaz de despertarlo.

Mientras en el gran comedor se armó un barbullo, cada quien sacando sus propias teorías que iban desde un atentado del Señor Tenebroso, hasta un intento de suicidio. La gran mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban preocupados por la suerte del joven Gryffindor, aunque algunos otros, no dejaban de desear la peor de las suertes para el pobre.

Fueron días caóticos antes de que el joven despertara, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Colin pasaron todo este tiempo al lado de la cama del chico, solo ausentándose por pocas horas para tomar algo de comida y en algunas ocasiones descansar. Los signos vitales de Harry subían y bajaban constantemente, al igual que su presión.  

Dos semanas después de estos acontecimientos, Harry empezó a reaccionar, volviendo al mundo de los vivos. Sus grandes ojos verdes trataron de enfocarse en los presentes, sin embargo, su visión era bastante borrosa. No fue sino hasta que Madame Pomfrey le puso los anteojos, que el joven pudo distinguir algo. Paseó la mirada por toda la habitación antes de hablar.

-_Gouvyh Baih ¿Kybjaiv buxaijwu byvbu uhmya? (buenos días, ¿podrían decirme donde estoy?)- todos los presentes lo miraron tratando de entender que pasaba. En esos momentos Dumbledore entró en la habitación seguido de Snape. _

-Veo que ya has despertado, pequeño- Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, Albus miró a los ocupantes de la habitación- ¿sucede algo?-

-Harry esta hablando un idioma extraño- fue Remus el que rompió el silencio.

-¿Podría saber que dijo?-

-Algo con Gouvi- los ojos del Director se abrieron en sorpresa, mirando al joven en la cama.

-_Dyfi, Kutousi (hola, pequeño)- el joven inclinó la cabeza. Albus se volvió a los demás- Remus, convoca a los profesores a una asamblea de emergencia. Jóvenes, vuelvan a la sala común. Poppy, no se admiten visitas para el joven- Antes de que alguien pudiera protestar salió de la enfermería._

-Ya oyeron, todos, fuera de la enfermería-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, fuera, ahora- a regañadientes los cuatro jóvenes dejaron la enfermería. 

Diez minutos después, todos los profesores de Hogwart se encontraban en el despecho del director, quien por primera vez pasó por alto todas las formalidades y fue directo a la cuestión. 

-Tenemos un pequeño problema con el Sr. Potter. No creo que alguien conozca sobre esta poción de amor: _Oboediens Desiderium_. Se le conoce por ser extremadamente potente, no hay cura, su función es la sumisión de una persona, así como el trasplante de poderes. Lo que quiero decir es que el Sr. Potter elegirá a alguien, no tiene que ser necesariamente quien la hizo, con la que pasará el resto de su vida, alguien que él considere fuerte y digno a quien cederle el poder, en cuanto esto suceda, los poderes mágicos del joven empezaran a trasladarse a 'su amo', hasta el punto de que Harry no será más que un squib. Con el tiempo, el dominante podrá comunicarse con el joven. 

Debemos tener cuidado, ya que la poción solo escoge, no solo a una persona del gusto del joven, sino también con grandes poderes. Como he dicho antes, lo que él busca es protección, resguardo y pasión; su compañero nunca podrá dañarle en ningún sentido, si esto llegara a pasar, el joven empezaría a morir y con él su amo. 

A la hora de elegir, no se pone en reparos de quien es bueno o quien es malo. El poder es poder, no importa si sea de la luz o de la oscuridad, y Harry en estos momentos no tiene memorias, estas puede que lleguen con el paso del tiempo….

-Eso significa, que Voldemort podría ser el elegido-

-Podría ser, por eso no debemos dejarle cerca de él, ni tampoco dejarle saber, Harry debe quedar con alguien de confianza, sus poderes en las manos equivocadas sería catastrófico. Dentro de unos días comenzaran los cambios…-

-¿Qué clase de cambios?- preguntó Minerva.

-Al tener que desprenderse de su magia, él joven empezará a desarrollar nuevas habilidades, principalmente de lucha-

-Pensé que su afán era ser protegido- dijo Severus.

-Y lo es, aunque se va a someter, el querrá que su amo no tenga muchos problemas con él, deseará complacerlo en todo, serle útil. Sus nuevas habilidades serán usadas solo cuando su amo lo requiera. Por otro lado, puede que haya otros cambios, sobretodo físicos-

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-

-Su forma puede hacerse más delicada, aunque eso no menguará su fuerza; la poción también busca el desarrollo de la sexualidad del joven, por lo que tratará de llamar a su pareja mediante muchos métodos, principalmente magia, así que no sería de extrañar que todas aquellas personas poderosas o con gran potencial, se vieran atraídas hacia él. Una vez que lo encuentre, tratará de seducirlo por métodos más… convencionales. Creo que eso es todo lo que deben saber de momento, la primera semana, el joven será muy vulnerable, atraído por todos, no deberá atender clases. Después de eso, quedará ver como se desarrollan las cosas- los profesores iban saliendo- una cosa más, no se asusten si en determinado momento el joven trata de seducirlos, sólo esta en la búsqueda- dijo mientras el brillo divertido volvía a sus ojos.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Había pasado otra semana (tres semanas desde el accidente) y aún no tenían noticias del niño de oro, el pobretón y la sangre sucia parecían muy preocupados, tal vez el 'cara rajada' estaría al borde de la muerte. Tal vez solo necesita un pequeño empujoncito, uhmm bastante tentador, tal vez podría deslizarse hasta la enfermería y darle un pase directo al otro mundo. Era bastante riesgoso, pero si salía airoso, sería el consentido de su Señor. Necesitaría ayuda, Crabbe y Goyle de seguro estarían dentro de la empresa, pero el necesitaba gente inteligente, tal vez deslizarle un simple veneno…

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo dirigieron inconscientemente hacia la enfermería, sentía que el poder lo envolvía, lo atraía, en la puerta del lugar se encontró con un pequeño ángel de cabello negros y piel bronceada. Ojos increíblemente verdes, labios rojos, llenos apetecibles. Luego de recorrer la hermosa figura, su mirada gris se quedó clavada en la del joven, hasta que el ángel rompió contacto con él, dejándolo vacío, el poder desapareciendo. Unas cuantas palabras antes de desaparecer en uno de los corredores.

-_Ujuh kybujyhy, kujy vy ujuh kiji wa _(_eres poderoso, pero no eres para mí_)- rato después Draco Malfoy despertaba de su sopor, preguntándose que hacía en esa parte del castillo-

Los jóvenes en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban sumamente alterados, ya pasaban días sin noticias de Harry. Ginny y Colin tenían la misma discusión que habían tenido durante semanas. Ginny le reclamaba a Colin por la poción y se reclamaba a ella misma por haberlo ayudado, mientras el trataba de convencerla de que no era su culpa, que él era el que había preparado la poción. Que no desesperara, que todo saldría bien. Ninguno de los dos quería admitir ante los profesores quien había sido el autor de la poción, ambos temerosos de lo que podría pasar. Mientras Ron y Hermione se planteaban que hacer con la situación.

-Estoy muy preocupada, Ron, hace ya una semana que no nos dejan acercarnos a Harry, no entiendo que es lo que sucede. Al menos podrían decirnos lo que pasa, estoy segura que Dumbledore lo sabe, lo vi en su cara. Debemos hacer algo-

-Lo sé, Mione, pero las barreras del hospital son muy poderosas, y ninguno de los profesores quiere decirnos nada, solo nos queda esperar-

-Entonces debemos averiguarlo por nuestra cuenta-

-¿Cómo?-

-No sé, Ron, tal vez debamos preguntarle a Remus, acorralarlo, has visto como nos ha rehuido todos estos días, estoy segura que no se negará a decirnos la verdad, por eso no nos enfrenta-

-No quiero presionarlo, Mione. Tu sabes que el ya tiene muchos problemas y…-

-Lo sé, Ron, pero s Harry quien esta de por medio-

-De acuerdo. Vamos- 

Lejos de los jóvenes, Harry se encontraba camino al despacho del director, aunque no reconocía el lugar, podía sentir la presencia de Albus, guiándolo. Llegó a la gárgola y levantó una mano, ante lo cual esa se movió dejando ver las escaleras giratorias. Entró al despacho del director, sin esperar encontrarse otra presencia, era bastante poderosa y comenzó a analizarla.

Era bastante oscura, pero no malvada, no que eso importase. La recorrió poco a poco, se sentía a salvo allí, era una presencia atrayente, pero sentía una barrera, algo que lo repelía, tal vez no era del gusto del hombre. Sus ojos verdes, se toparon con el negro, recorrió al hombre rápidamente. Era bastante atractivo, facciones fuertes, piel cetrina, complexión fuerte. A pesar de sus rasgos relajados, se sentía bloqueado, como si no le agradara al hombre. Se preguntó si sería su imaginación. 

Se acercó lentamente al hombre, con gracia y sensualidad. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, ladeando un poco la cabeza, el hombre no hacia nada, encerrado en las redes del chico. Las manos del pequeño se dirigieron al rostro del otro, acariciándolo, memorizando su forma, una de sus manos se enterró en el cabello sedoso del hombre y suave olor a hierbas y menta lo alcanzó. 

Ronroneó un poco, su mirada dirigiéndose a los labios delgados y pálidos del hombre, semi-abiertos, esperando por él. Se empinó para alcanzarlos, su brazo derecho rodeándole la cintura, el izquierdo, por su espalda, su mano enredada en su cabello. Fue ahí cuando la sintió, una presencia oscura y malvada, justo en el brazo izquierdo, la barrera. 

Se deshizo del abrazo y tomó delicadamente el brazo del hombre, descubriendo la marca tenebrosa. Pasó sus dedos por ella ligeramente y un escalofrío lo recorrió, la presencia lo atraía y lo repelía a la vez, era muy poderosa, pero le daba miedo, algo con lo que no podría vivir. Soltó el brazo y se alejó del '_dywgju bu byh xijih' (hombre de dos caras)_.

Severus sintió como el poder desaparecía, trató de aferrarse, pero este era como el agua, imposible de retener, se escurría por la más pequeña grieta. Suspiró, mientras volvía a la realidad. Frente a él se encontraba la más exquisita criatura que hubiese visto es toda su vida. Después de analizarlo, no le quedó la más remota duda que se trataba de Harry… Potter.

Tomó asiento a su lado, consiente que su mirada se desviaba a él cada cinco segundos. Tuvieron que esperar un rato más, antes de que el Director se mostrara.

-Severus, Harry, que placer tenerles aquí-

-_Ydiey (hola)_, Albus-

-¿Te molesta si atiendo primero a Severus, _Dijje (Harry)?-_

-_Vy, xfijy tou vy (no, claro que no)_- respondió de inmediato.

-Gracias, Harry. Dime, Severus, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- 

-El ya sabe y va a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo- los ojos de Dumbledore se endurecieron.

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé-

-No entiendo como, tendría que ser algún profesor, ya que Harry no ha hablado con nadie-

-_Ha, fi hujkauxmu (si, la serpiente)_- 

-¿Puedes hablar con ellas?-

-_Ha_- 

-Al parecer, Voldemort envió otra espía-

-¿Quién?-

-Nagini- 

TBC

Y eso es todo por hoy. Si, ya se que debería hacer el clásico persíguela profesor, relación alumno-profesor prohibida e infinidad de celos, pero simplemente no pude. He estado con un trabe mental por eso, se que este capitulo no esta muy bien, pero espero mejorar los siguientes, tal vez hacerlo un poco mas divertido. 

Todas las sugerencias son bien recibidas (la verdad las necesito), este fic me absorbió el cerebro, bueno y los otros tres nuevos que estoy haciendo.  Lo que me lleva a preguntarles que pareja desean.

Uno puede ser Harry/Severus o Harry/Lucius. El otro, hasta el momento no se, lo único es que no puede ser ni Severus ni Remus y con Draco no aguanta. Hasta el momento esta con un personaje original. Ustedes dirán. Y no, no los voy a subir hasta que los tenga terminados, o casi terminados, lo que todavía les falta bastante. Espero les haya gustado el idioma, es realmente extraño y debe tener la peor pronunciación de este mundo, pero quería inventarme alguno. 

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos, se aceptan críticas. Creo que por hoy ya no hay mas notas.

Una preguntita ¿desean que tome como valido el quinto libro o no? Besos a tod@s, cuídense. 

Contesto los Reviews:

**Moryn: **si, creo que gusta mas esa pareja y así quedo, espero te guste este capi, besitos.****

**Renialt Shirou: **Me alegra que te guste el capi, ojalá y la historia siga interesante. Besos.****

**Val: **Es verdad, no hay mucho de esta pareja, por eso me decidí a hacer uno, aparte de que ambos me encantan!! Besos.****

**Battousai Tomoe: **Gracias, espero la historia siga bien, besos.

**Mar: **Aquí tienes el segundo capi, espero no haber dañado la historia.****

**Bunny1986: **sip, a mi también me gusta mas Remus, me parece mucho mas lindo y sexy que Colin, aunque el chiquillo me parece tierno. Besos.****

**Bloomy: **No, Colin no había usado el filtro aun, lo que quería saber era las inclinaciones de Harry y conseguir unos cuantos cabellos para echar la poción por si las moscas), aunque eso olvide ponerlo -_-. ^o^ jojo me alegro que te haya gustado la escena de Remsie. Me alegro que te guste la historia, ojalá y te agraden las nuevas sendas que se abren (umhmm sonó religioso). Besitos, cuídate. 

**Malaki: **he estado pensando en lo mismo, creo que luego haré una con Colin, espero a ver que sale. Espero te siga gustando. Besos, cuídate.

**Kat Basted: **Espero que te siga gustando, la verdad es que a veces me da la impresión de que doy demasiados giros a las historias, para su propio bien. No se, tu dirás. Besos…****

**Durma Vrer: **Lo se, a veces repito bastante las palabras, y casi siempre los subo luego de una sola leída, ya luego (semanas después) cuando los vuelvo a leer es que me doy cuenta de todos esos errorcitos. Tratare de poner cuidado (aunque dudo que logre algo, ya que siempre los 'corrijo' después de media noche y siendo cegatona, imagínate). Me alegro que te gustara la pareja, la verdad he leído tan poco de ella, hay tan pocos fics ;_; que tristeza, pero me he puesto de propósito escribir fics de parejas poco comunes (aunque hasta el momento no he visto el resultado, pero bueno…) Besos.

**Sakuratsukamori: **jojo ^o^ veo que no te agrada mucho Sevvy, no te preocupes, no va a intervenir, la verdad n todos mis fics, siempre pongo algo con Sev, pero no te preocupes, no será nada del otro mundo (lo de hoy será lo máximo) y no, nadie se interpondrá entre ellos (*la autora murmurando para ella* excepto voldie, lucius, draco, blaise, etc) ejem… Pronto entrará en acción mi tierno lobito remsie (*ojalá en pantalones de cuero* *¬*). Espero te guste el curso que tomó la historia. Besitos.

**Yatta: **Siento la tardanza, espero te siga gustando. Me alegro que te guste el fic, besos, cuídate.****

**MoOny GiRl2: **Por votación unánime, será Remus. La verdad a mi también me gusta mas mi lobito, aunque Colin no me cae mal. Espero que este capi te guste, no se porque de repente me salió en esta tónica, criticas son aceptadas. Besitos, gracias por el comentario.


	3. Lobo blanco

Diox!! Años que no continuo este fic, pero bueno, estaba un poco ocupada con los otros, que por cierto no se cuando continuare, las ideas vienen y vienen (claro que para diferentes fics, por lo que no he tenido mucho que escribir). En verdad siento tardarme tanto. 

Bueno, el resto de notas al final. Ya saben, nada es mío, todo de rowling, esto es Slash, etc.

**Poción de Amor: Lobo Blanco.**

Harry observó fríamente el despacho de Dumbledore mientras este terminaba de armar planes con Severus, según lo llamaba Albus. En verdad estaba supremamente aburrido, llevaba cerca de dos horas buscando y nada que encontraba a su pareja, debería ser mas fácil, ya debería estar con él. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, como sería. Esperaba que fuera gentil, tierno, apasionado y poderoso. Claro que el nunca se atrevería a decir estos pensamientos en alto, pero todos tenían derecho a soñar. Después de lo que parecieron siglos, Albus se dirigió a él. ¡¡Ya era hora!!

-Dime, pequeño, ¿que te trae a mi despacho?- empezó el director en la extraña lengua.

-La verdad ya a pasado el tiempo requerido de reclusión, pero no se que es lo que haré de ahora en adelante-

-¡Oh! No te preocupes, te quedaras en el Colegio, si lo deseas puedes llevar clase con los otros alumnos, aunque no se como harás para comunicarte.-

-No te preocupes por eso- el joven habló en inglés, mientras los ojos del anciano se abrían con sorpresa. 

El sabía que las personas bajo esa poción podían, en determinado momento, entender el idioma que su posible amo hablara, pero era muy raro que llegara a hablarlo, en toda la historia de la poción solo había ocurrido una vez, cerca de ochocientos años atrás. Simplemente increíble.

-Esto es realmente una sorpresa, no me imagine que llegaras a coger el idioma tan rápido-

-Madame Pomfrey me habla bastante y me hizo hacer algunos ejercicios, dijo que era extraño que no pudiera hablar el idioma cuando lo había hecho toda mi vida y podía entender gran parte de lo que ustedes decía. También dijo que de una u otra manera, la poción era la causante de esto, bloqueando ciertas áreas del cerebro. Bueno, dijo que solo era una hipótesis-

-Poppy es una mujer muy inteligente- Harry solo se encogió de hombros- supongo que deseas integrarte al cuerpo estudiantil, ¿no es así? Puedes sentarte en la mesa de profesores o en la de Gryffindor, tu antigua casa- (_Poppy le había explicado todo lo referente a Hogwarts y Harry no se sentía muy atraído hacia ella ya que el busca personas fuertes en el área de defensa y ataque, no en medimagia, ^-^u bueno, era la única forma de explicarlo y sin dejar solito a Harry_).

-Preferiría estar en mi antigua mesa-

-Como desees. Ya es la hora de la cena, lo mejor es que nos encaminemos al gran comedor- Harry solo asintió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus se apresuró a llegar a la enfermería, deseaba ver a Harry antes de encerrarse en su habitación, ese día era Luna Llena. Cuando llegó al lugar, éste estaba vacío, Poppy en ningún lugar cercano. 

Soltó un largo suspiro, debió imaginarse que Harry saldría lo mas pronto posible del hospital, habiendo pasado tres semanas en el. Pensó en buscarlo, pero sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, ese día la luna se levantaría mas temprano. Dio media vuelta y se encamino a su habitación. Le esperaba una larga noche y los mas probable es que no viera a Harry hasta dentro de tres días.

En el Gran Comedor seguían los rumores y cuchicheos acerca del niño que vivió, aunque no como el primer día, así que cuando el director de Hogwarts hizo su aparición con el joven, estos volvieron en plena fuerza. 

El joven no hizo caso de esto y se sentó en la mesa de los jóvenes con corbatas de color rojo y dorado, los colores de Gryffindor. Frente a él se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabello enmarañado, a su lado un joven de cabello rojo, a su diagonal, un chico de cabellos rubios. Dean, Seamus y Neville no muy lejos de ellos.

La joven de cabello castaño tenía lagrimas en los ojos y parecía a punto de estallar. Sin soportarlo mas, Hermione tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas y las apretó fuertemente.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado, me alegra enormemente que ya estés bien. Nada mas deja que atrape al que hizo esto y me las va a pagar bien caras- a su lado, Colin tragó fuerte. 

-Es verdad, Harry, nos has hecho mucha falta- Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda y allí, todos los Gryffindor empezaron a contarle lo que había pasado en su ausencia. Luego de largos minutos de charla unilateral (_Harry no había abierto la boca ni para comer_), los jóvenes se calmaron y Harry pudo inspeccionar tranquilamente todo el lugar.

Las presencias mas poderosas provenían de la mesa de profesores, el mas poderoso de todos era Albus, pero el ya había sido clamado y la poción no escoge a una persona ya escogida con anterioridad (_de allí que el vejete supiera el idioma_). A su lado izquierdo se encontraba una mujer de aspecto severo, pero no era de su gusto, poderosa pero no lo suficiente. A su lado, un profesor bastante bajo, que posiblemente no sabría nada de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Al lado de él, se encontraba Poppy, y no, definitivamente, ella no era para el. 

Siguió analizando a los posibles candidatos, Profesora Vector, demasiado dulce, Madame Pince, demasiado agria, Profesora Trelawney, le daba escalofríos, además no creía que nadie pudiera soportar a esa mujer. Madame Hooch, demasiado dura, Profesor Snape, el mejor de todos. Notó que había una silla vacía, se preguntó si de pronto tendría suerte con ese profesor. 

Inconscientemente, había estado utilizando magia para analizarlos, de tal manera que pudiese tener acceso a sus fuentes de poder, logrando captar no solo la atención de los profesores, sino de los alumnos, que no podían dejar de maravillarse que era toda ese poder que sentían. Cuando terminó la inspección, hubo un murmullo general de decepción. Nadie quería dejar que la magia huyera, deseaban tenerla por siempre con ellos, cosa que ahora parecía imposible. 

Horas mas tarde, Harry se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama. No podía relajarse, no podía dormir. Necesitaba a su compañero y lo necesitaba rápido. Pero eso parecía imposible. Nadie en ese lugar tenía lo que el deseaba. Soltó un pequeño gemido, antes de levantarse de la cama y salir del lugar. 

El eco de sus pasos se oían en los grandes pasillos del viejo castillos. Por una de las grandes ventanas observó la hermosa luna llena. Le encantaba observar el cielo, las estrellas, la luna. Era tan reconfortante. Nada podía salir mal en esos momentos. 

Luego de unos minutos, el chico siguió inspeccionando el castillo. Entro en varios cuartos, encontró innumerables pasillos. Hasta que llegó a una puerta de donde salían dolorosos lamentos. Los aullidos de un lobo herido. Rápidamente entro en el lugar, encontrándose con un hermoso lobo blanco, imponente. El lugar estaba medio destruido bajo las garras del poderoso animal. Grandes y aterrorizantes ojos ámbar se clavaron en los verde esmeralda. 

El lobo le contemplo por largos minutos, mostrando sus filosos dientes, antes de que su posición se relajara y el gruñido que no había escapado de su garganta se convirtiera en un ronroneo. Lentamente, El ángel de cabellos negros se acercó al lobo, sentándose a su lado y acariciando el hermoso pelaje. No mucho después, ambos se quedaron dormidos, disfrutando de la compañía y calor del otro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus se despertó con un desacostumbrado peso sobre él, al bajar la mirada se encontró con una mata de sedoso y espeso cabello negro, labios rojos ligeramente partidos, suave respiración chocando en su cuello. 

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente en sorpresa. No sabía como Harry había llegado a parar en su habitación. Luego de revisar que no tuviera ninguna herida que pudiese contagiarle su enfermedad, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cama. 

Esto agotó casi toda las energías que le quedaban, apoyándose en la pared, inició su viaje a la enfermería. Al llegar al lugar, cayó sobre una de las camas, en un profundo sueño.

*

Harry alargó una de sus manos, esperando poder acariciar el hermoso pelaje de tan maravilloso lobo, para encontrarse solo en una enorme cama de cuatro postes. Con inmensas cortinas de color rojo y dorado. Habían pocos objetos en la habitación, pero todos eran bastante curiosos, y en algunos se sentía un gran poder. Observó algunas fotografías en las que aparecía un hermoso joven de cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules moviendo su mano a modo de saludo, antes de guiñarle un ojo. Su sonrisa inmensa y alegre era igualada por la de otro joven de cabello despeinado, de ojos avellana y gafas que le daban cierto porte intelectual. Notó que la foto había sido cortada en la parte del chico de ojos azules, para luego volver a ser pegada. También que faltaba otra parte de la fotografía. 

En otra se encontraba el chico de gafas, con una linda joven de ojos esmeralda. Ambos vestían formalmente y sonreían felizmente. A un lado de la joven pareja, se encontraba el joven oji-azul y otro de cabellos miel, aunque no se podía definir bien su rostro.

La ultima foto era de un pequeño bebe, de no mas de un año, dando algunos pasos y cayendo irremediablemente en su trasero, para luego soltar unas hermosas risitas. Grandes ojos verdes y desordenado cabello negro eran sus mayores distintivos.

Luego de esperar por cerca de una hora a que el lobo hiciera su aparición se dio por vencido y fue a dar una vuelta por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Luego de vagar por los terrenos del Colegio, Harry decidió adentrarse un poco en el bosque prohibido, llegó a un hermoso claro, justo en el momento en el que el Dark Lord hacia su dramática aparición.

-Pequeño, Harry- el ahora ya no cara de serpiente le habló dulcemente al chico- que placer poder verte de nuevo- el chico solo inclinó un poco la cabeza, luego de un corto movimiento de reconocimiento, pero no dijo nada.

Voldemort, creyendo que el chico no le entendía, decidió cambiar a la lengua de las serpientes.

~ Mi nombre es Voldemort ~

~ Como ya sabes mi nombre es Harry. Un placer conocerle ~

~ Lo mismo digo, pequeño. ¿Que te parece si damos un pequeño paseo? ~

~ Encantado ~ sin mas el joven tomó el brazo del Dark Lord y se apoyó en él. Justo en ese momento sintió como escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo y su cicatriz empezaba a dolerle. 

Voldemort entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien con su futuro muñeco, pero sabía un poco acerca de la poción como para arruinarlo todo antes de que el chico le trasladara sus poderes. Tomó al chiquillo entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su cabello en un gesto reconfortante. Sin embargo los temblores del chico solo iban en aumento y la paciencia del Dark Lord se agotaba. 

Justo cuando Tom pensaba en simplemente secuestrar al chico y torturarlo hasta que renunciara a sus poderes, en su línea de visión apareció un enorme y poderoso lobo blanco, de ojos ámbar. Que rápidamente se abalanzó contra él. 

Lo único que el mago oscuro pudo hacer fue retirarse del chico y sacar rápidamente su varita. Notó como el lobo se interponía entre él y su objetivo, pero no duraría mucho para contarlo. Se disponía a pronunciar las palabras que acabarían con la vida del bello animal, cuando escuchó las voces de Dumbledore y otros profesores de Hogwarts.

~ Pronto nos volveremos a ver pequeño, y no podrás escaparte de mí ~ sin mas, el Dark Lord desapareció con un leve pop. La tensión despareció del gran animal, quien se volvió para lamer el rostro pálido del ángel de cabellos negros. Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue aferrarse al poderoso cuello, como aun salvavidas, mientras su lobo estuviera a su lado, él estaría a salvo.

TBC...

A/N: Ya se que ha sido muchísimo tiempo que no actualizo este fic, pero realmente no sabia como continuarlo, lo mas seguro es que dure cerca de dos o tres capítulos mas y eso seria durar mucho, pero es que la imaginación se me va con tanta clases de biología e ingles. Pero bueno -_-, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo y eso es lo importante (*se esconde debajo de la cama para que no le lleguen toda las botellas, frutas y vegetales podridos que le tiran*). 

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen este fic, especialmente a aquellas que me dejan su opinión, ya sea por review o mail. En verdad lo aprecio mucho. Un besote a todas. 

Cuídense. 

Gracias especiales a: **Renialt Shirou, Bunny1986, Val, Starshine Crystal, Kat Basted, Sailor Earth, Anaissi, Luzy, Sakuratsukamori, Azuka Tsukino, Sakura Snape, Zenith, BGM--- Blackadder, Laia, Nagini.**


	4. Elegido

Lo sé, hace siglos que no actualizo esta historia, pero bueno, aquí esta otro capi, dedicado a Kat Basted. Un besote, espero que te guste. También un saludo muy especial a todas las personas que leen este fic.

**Poción de Amor**

**Capítulo 4: Elegido**

Albus observó al pequeño joven que se aferraba al magnifico lobo como si su vida dependiera de ello y, teniendo en cuenta como las barreras de Hogwarts habían salido disparadas, no dudaba que un mago oscuro, posiblemente Voldemort hubiese estado en el lugar.

-Harry, ¿Te escuentras bien?- el joven asintió, apenas dejando ir del lobo por un leve momento- Vamos, pequeño, lo mejor es que volvamos al castillo. El joven volvió a asenti, pero esta vez me aferró al cuello del grandioso animal, que le llegaba al pecho, y siguió caminando con él.

Pronto los profesores, Harry y el lobo, se encontraban en la puerta de la enfermería, donde Madam Pomfrey paseaba de un lugar a otro preocupada. Al ver a Albus empezó a hablar rapidamente.

-Oh, Albus, no se que pasó, en un momento Remus estaba en la cama, a punto de tomarse una poción para dormir y al otro momento, salió corriendo en dirección desconocida. No se donde se encuentra, pero cuando llegó, él se encontraba muy débil. Tenemos que encontrarlo Albus-

-No te preocupes, Poppy, me encargaré de que algunos profesores le busquen- dirigiendose a Severus- ¿podrías ir con otros dos profesores en busca de Remus?-

Severus solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero asintió, saliendo del lugar junto a Filius y Minerva.

Albus volvió su mirada a Harry, con un movimiento de varita, el joven estaba acostado sobre una de las camas, el lobo acurrucado a sus pies. Un lobo increíblemente blanco con hermosos ojos dorados, algunos mechones plateados cerca de sus patas. No sabía porque, pero el lobo le recordaba a alguien.

Despejó su mente, ya pensaría en el lobo después, lo que tenía que hacer era hacer dormir a Harry y convencer a Poppy de que el lobo no haría ningún daño y sería benefico para el joven de ojos verdes tenerlo cerca.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de seis horas antes de que el joven volviera al mundo de los vivos. A los pies de su cama se encontraba su querido amigo Lobo. Inmensos ojos ambar miraban en su dirección, como tratando de leer sus secretos.

Esos ojos le hacían recordar otros tiempos, le hacía traer a su mente memorias largamente olvidadas. Miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente, ninguno quedandose el tiempo suficiente como para poder saber que era. Sintió el poder rodeándolo, para luego comenzar a dejarlo.

El sabía que ese era su destino, pero ¿a quien se estaba dirigiendo su poder? El poder alcanzó a su destinado, para encontrarse con una pared. El joven abrió los ojos inmensamente, antes de que todo el poder se devolviera contra él, envolviéndolo en una ola de viento y electricidad.

No entendía que sucedía, tal vez eso significaba que su elegido lo estaba rechazando, que no quería nada que ver con él. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, pero el no se daría por vencido, haría lo que tuviese que hacer con tal de que su elegido le aceptase.

Agotado, el joven cayó sobre la pequeña cama, sin darse cuenta de que el pequeño despliegue de poder que había demostrado, había hecho temblar todo Hogwarts....

* * *

Remus sintió como el poder empezaba a invadirlo; era enorme, maravilloso y calido, pero pertenecía a Harry. El deseaba conservarlo, pero a la vez sabía que no era lo correcto, el no podía quitarle algo que le pertenecía solo al joven. Ya muchas otras cosas se le habían sido negadas y quitadas por personas orgullosas y avariciosas, y él primero moriría antes de unirse a la lista.

Desde el borde de la cama, el lobo observó como el poder envolvía al chico, como su ángel lo manejaba con facilidad, y supo, sin temor a dudas que había hecho la decisión correcta.

Lo único que lo haría completamente feliz en esos momentos es que Harry recuperara su memoria.

* * *

Los alumnos y profesores en el gran comedor sintieron como Hogwarts empezaba a sacudirse, temblando como nunca antes. Pánico empezó a inundarlos a todos, pensando que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado estaba atacando. Todos los profesores tenían su varita lista, al igual que la mayoría de alumnos de sexto y septimo año.

Aunque realmente no había de que preocuparse, pronto el temblor empezó a bajar en intensidad y los profesores dejaron el salón para ir a investigar lo que había sucedido. Los rastros magicos los llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería donde se encontraron a Harry, quien lentamente iba bajando para terminar descansando sobre su cama.

Los profesores de Hogwarts escanviaron miradas, si esto era parte del poder del chico, no querían pensar en lo que sucedería al mundo magico si el chico cayera en las manos equivocadas.

* * *

Harry despertó al siguiente día para encontrarse solo en una de las camas de la enfermería. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, desde el día que se encontrara en el gran salón. Recordaba que Ginny se había acercado a su mesa, pedido algo a Hermione. Luego el chico tomó un poco de jugo y todo se volvió negro.

Supuso que por eso se encontraba en la enfermería. Se llevó una mano a la frente, notando que ya no estaba usando gafas. Supuso que era algo bueno, tal vez alguien le había hechado una poción para corregir la vista a su bebida, sin saber que lo dejaría inconciente.

Soltó un suspiro y vovió su mirada a los alrededores, sus ojos dieron con un calendario. 'Oh, Merlín, han pasado mas de tres semanas'. Sin pensar en lo que Madam Pomfrey le diría, el joven se levantó rapidamente de la cama y se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore.

En cuanto estuvo en frente de la estatua, esta de inmediato empezó a girar, revelándole la entrada al despacho del director. En el despacho se encontraban reunidos casi todos los profesores.

-Oh, Harry, veo que ya estas de pie- el joven sonrió timidamente.

-Así parece, profesor. La verdad no se que pudo haber pasado para que me tuviera en la enfermería por casi tres semanas. Espero que no se hayan preocupado mucho- Los otros profesores se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

-¿Recuerdas quien soy, Harry?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Por supuesto, Profesora Mcgonagall-

En el despacho todos se miraban, tratando de entender que era lo que había sucedido. Un día el chico se despierta sin memorias del pasado y luego, de un momento a otro, 'puff' recuerda todo.

-Dime, Harry, ¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

-Uhmm, estaba en el gran salón a la hora de la comida, Ginny se acercó para pedirle prestado un libro a Hermione, Dean estaba tratando de explicarle como jugar fútbol a Ron, tomé un sorbo de jugo y todo se volvió negro-.

-Ya veo. ¿No recuerdas nada de la ultima semana?- el chico sacudió la cabeza.- De acuerdo, Harry, lo mejor es que vayas a la sala común y hables con tus amigos. Ellos han estado muy preocupados-

-si, Profesor. Con permiso- sin mas Harry dejó el despacho, preguntándose por que todos estaban actuando tan extraño.

-Albus, ¿como puede estar pasando esto? Según lo que dijiste no había ninguna cura para esta poción-

-Es verdad, Albus. Lo que leí acerca de la poción es igual a lo que el joven Potter representó durante la ultima semana, esto es inconcebible- ahora fue Severus el que continuó.

-Parece que una vez mas, el Sr. Potter desafía todo lo que nosotros damos por cierto-

Los demas no pudieron evitar darle la razón al anciano, mientras Remus, en un extremo de la oficina sonreía complacido.

* * *

Harry dio la contraseña al retrato de la dama gorda y entró rapidamente en la sala común dirigiendose a donde Ron y Hermione se encontraban. El joven se tiró sobre uno de los sofás y miró fijamente a sus mejores amigos.

-¿puedo preguntarles que tanto a pasado mientras he estado inconciente?- Hermione sonrió ampliamente, a la vez que se tiraba sobre el joven dandole un fuerte abrazo.

-Merlín, Harry, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado. La forma tan rara en que actuaste ayer, como si no nos conocieras y cuando recién despertaste.... Pensé que era efectos de la poción, me alegra que ahora te encuentres bien-

-¿Quieres decir que estuve despierto? Pero, yo no recuerdo nada-

-Oh, no te preocupes, Harry. Lo mas seguro es que haya sido un efecto secundario de la poción, una etapa que no recuerdas a nadie, y que cuando te recuperas no vas a recordar-

-Pero...-

-No te preocupes, buscaré todo lo que pueda acerca de la poción, aunque tendremos que preguntarle al director cual es el nombre, el parecía saber muy bien de que se trataba, mientras voy a seguir revisando este tomo- Ron que hasta ese momento había estado cayado, se decidió por abrir la boca en ese momento.

-Bueno verte de nuevo, Harry. ¿Que tal si jugamos una partida de ajedrez?-

-Seguro- Hermione mientras tanto seguía engrosada en el enooorme libro de pociones.

Durante la siguiente hora, los dos chicos jugaron aunque fueron interrumpidos cada cinco minutos cuando sus compañeron pasaban a saludar a Harry y a decirle cuanto le extrañaron. Siendo viernes, los Gryffindor no tenían clase sino hasta después de almuerzo.

Al parecer todo había regresado a la normalidad, luego del almuerzo seguía pociones. Las siguientes dos horas pasaron entre comentarios sarcasticos enviados del profesor al niño de oro, aunque estos no eran tan llenos de desdén y desprecio como antes.

Después de Pociones seguía practica de Quidditch y después la comida. Todo ese día había sido tan normal que daba miedo. Los profesores no dejaban de observar los movimientos de Harry, temiendo que al mas minimo descuído algo extraño fuese a suceder.

El toque de queda llegó, era cerca de media noche cuando el ultimo de los estudiantes de Gryffindor decidió ir a su dormitorio. Momento que Harry decidió aprovechar. El chico estaba vestido en una larga túnica blanca que acababa de transfigurar, un cinturon dorado y sandalias a juego.

Enormes ojos verdes vacíos miraban hacia la nada, mientras caminaba como sonambulo por los corredores de Hogwarts. Pronto dio con la puerta que deseaba, donde estaba la presencia que lo llamaba. Tocó dos veces a la puerta, antes de que esta se abriera.

Un sorprendido Remus se quedó mirando al hermoso muchacho frente a sí. Ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos, mientras que labios carmín se partían para dar un suspiro. Brazos niveo fueron a posarse alrededor de su cuello, mientras el rostro del ángel se aproximaba aún mas al suyo.

Los brazos de Remus rodearon a Harry, mientras robaba un beso de los delicados labios. ¡¡Merlín, cuanto lo deseaba!! Apoyó su frente con la del chico, esperando a que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

-Harry, ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?- besó otra vez los labios del chico- /sabes en lo que te estas metiendo?-

-Por supuesto, Amo. Contigo por siempre, y para siempre- los ojos de Remus se abrieron inmensamente por la sorpresa, mientras los labios del ángel oji-verde cubrió los de su Lobo.

* * *

¿Fin? -- es broma, aunque si les soy sincera, estube pensando seriamente en dejarlo aquí, las ideas que tenía para este fic abandonaron completamente mi cabeza. Sniff, pero voy a tratar de que la inspiración vuelva a mí.

De todas formas va a haber votación, **¿desean que lo continue?** Un besote a tods, espero este capi les haya gustado.

Mis agradecimientos a **Alym, Yatta, Sailor Earth, Sakura Snape, Kat Basted, Dark-sabry, Nevichii, Ruby Andariel Claw, Gala Snape, Amazona Verde.**


End file.
